Sharing a Bed
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: There is only one bed and Naruto and Sakura have to share it. Which would be fine if they didn't also have to share it with Rock Lee as well. NaruSaku one shot. Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Ha! Looks like I get the bed." Naruto claimed in triumph as he had drawn the short straw.

"Oh! I knew I should've picked last!" Rock Lee whined at the outcome as Sakura had a frown on her face.

The three were in a hotel room. They had been assigned a mission to a village and it took a day for the three shinobi to get there and after completing it when they got to the Hotel they found their was only one room left and they quickly got it. Naruto, Sakura, and even Lee however in a grumpy mood and wanting to sleep had ignored the Manager claims and after washing up and going to the hot springs went to their room to get some well deserved sleep.

To their surprise they found that there was only one bed and both ninjas and Kunoichi had wanted it for themselves. Naruto and Lee were ready to fight for it but Sakura being the mediator decided to have a contest as each one got a straw and cut it to a length and putting it in a cup each one pulled one out with the winner getting the bed. Naruto had drawn the short stray his just beating out Sakura's.

"I can't believe you won." Sakura lamented

"Well, I hope you guys have a good night. I'm getting some Z's.

To Naruto's surprise he was tackled by Sakura onto the bed and she got on top of him. "Are you sure you don't want to share?" She asked with her best flirty smile and voice as her hands were on his chest and their faces inches apart. Naruto's face turned red at what was happening and she winked at him.

"Uh…" He said looking on his face crimson as Sakura grinned at him and playfully pursed her lips together.

"Do you?" She asked leaning her head down to his ear and blew into it and Naruto if he could would've melted as he was putty in her hands after what she did.

"S-Sure, you can sleep with me Sakura-chan. Sorry Lee, looks like you got the floor." Naruto said as he did have dreams about him and Sakura his long time crush sharing a bed during the mission

"That's not fair!" Rock Lee shouted pointing an accusing finger at what Sakura did, using her feminine charms to be able to sleep on the bed. "I demand one third of the bed!" He claimed to them.

"C'mon Lee it's late. We'll give you a blanket." Sakura said to him.

"No excuses, I should get at least a third of the bed to sleep on! It's only fair that I do." Rock Lee said upset that this had happened why should Naruto get to share a bed with the lovely Sakura and he lie on the floor like some type of animal?

"No one likes a whiner Bushy Brows." Naruto said to him.

"You both cheated, Sakura-chan no man can resist your charms and Naruto I know you somehow knew that I know that I cut the shortest straw and picked it!" He claimed to them. Naruto rolled his eyes at Bushy Brows dramatic outburst.

"Fine…" Sakura said shaking her head. "We'll all share the bed. Come on." She said scooting over to the middle.

"What?" Naruto said in protest to her.

"It's the only way he'll stop being cranky. Now c'mon let's all get some sleep, it's past midnight already." Sakura said as she didn't really care what the arrangements were as long as they got some sleep.

"Fine. Hop on in Lee." Naruto grumbled and irritation and the jumpsuit ninja grinned

"Ha Ha! I knew you would see my way!" He claimed and clambered onto the bed which now held all three of them in it.

"Watch it! Get your foot off my stomach!"

"Move your hand, it's on my nose."

"Ow! Get your elbow out of my back!"

The three crammed onto the bed like sardines, while Lee was happy and Sakura didn't really care Naruto wanted to throttle him for interrupting his shot with her. Soon enough they slowly one by one closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

The three slept, Naruto and Lee on the sides and Sakura in the middle of it. Needless to say it was rather awkward to share a bed and do your best like this when your bodies are inches apart from one another but soon the three drifted off into sleep doing their best to get comfortable.

Sometime later Naruto's eyes opened up and he looked around and smiled as Sakura on her back and was leaning her head against his shoulder a smile on her pretty face. Reaching over he stroked her hair gently as he watched her sleep. The girl that he was closest too and they were so near right now just inches apart. He looked at her lips and for a moment though about kissing her and started to lean over.

He heard a snoring sound and he lifted his head and frowned as he saw Lee sprawled all over the bed, he was suppose to be on his side but he had moved in his sleep during the night and was all over Sakura nearly smothering her. Naruto scowled at him not liking the fact he was doing that to her and reached over and flicked him across the nose to get him to knock it off and go back to his side.

Rock Lee feeling it sneezed in his sleeo and swiped his hand thinking to smack a fly, however his aim was off as he was lying on his side and his hand landed…

On Sakura's chest.

Feeling it Sakura let out a cry and her hand formed a fist and she shot it out and unfortunately for Naruto he wasn't able to move and she wound up hitting him and he rolled off the bed and onto the floor due to the force of it. The sound of Naruto hitting the ground woke Lee up and he realized just now where his hand was and he quickly pulled it off as slowly Sakura started to wake up as Naruto was on the floor a bit dazed from the force of her punch.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee said his hand that had betrayed him shaking as she had sat up and did NOT look to be in a good mood.

"Lee…" She said slowly her eyes opening as she glared at him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Why is your hand shaking?"

"I'm…I-I'm…I…uh…I'm sorry."

"DEAD MAN!"

She got on top of him and had her hands wrapped around his throat looking to choke the life out of him over what he had done, groping her chest.

"I can't believe you! You play yourself up like you are some noble heroic knight in shining armor but the truth is your no different than other pervert out there!" She shouted shaking him as she strangled him. Lee tried to explain what happened but to no avail as his face turned blue.

"Sakura let him go." Naruto's voice said and she looked and saw Naruto standing up a frown on his face. "It won't do us any good if you kill him."

Sakura frowned and dropped Lee off the bed to the floor who brought a hand to his throat and rubbed it.

"T-Thank you Naruto." Lee said in gasps.

"Oh you shouldn't thank me." Naruto said still frowning and he walked over to a window in the room and opened it up and looked outside as it was a twenty foot drop. Not enough to kill but enough to hurt someone if they fell. "Because of you I got punched in the face." He said looking back at Lee who gulped as he walked over and picked him up by his collar.

"Naruto let me explain-"

"I don't think so!" Naruto said and running dragged him towards the window and threw him out the room. A loud high pitched and surprisingly girly scream escaped Rock Lee as he flapped his arms comically in the air before he fell and plummeted to the ground below and a crashing sound was heard.

"Bit much don't you think?" Sakura said teasing him a bit and he smiled at her.

"Hey he ruined my plan to share a bed with you. Now c'mon let's get some sleep." Naruto said to her.

The two shared the bed and slept peacefully as Naruto wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his chest the two asleep in one another's arms.

Whilst outside on the ground Rock Lee was knocked out with swirly eyes as a group of rats sniffed and examined the buffoon.

A/N: That's it for this story Review please.


End file.
